La Magia de los Juegos
by And Momo was Loco
Summary: When Chandra Jones and her friend Raven Perez go on an Spanish excursion, the dynamic duo runs into romance and mayhem.  Will the trip be a hit or a complete miss? Cristiano Ronaldo/OC Fernando Torres/OC.
1. Prólogo

Prologue

Yes, this was it. Today was the day that I'd finally be flying out to Spain, and I'm scared shitless. I really have no balls when it comes to planes. Just the thought of the plane's ascent into the sky drives me bonkers. Luckily for me I had my buddy to hold my hand. Raven and I have been attached to each other's hips since our freshman year in college, and now that our senior year is upon us we decided to spend it studying in Spain.

As I was shaking in my seat while the plane was readying itself for take-off, Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed on to my hand to provide some much needed and appreciated moral support. When she noticed that my hands were shaking she turned to me.

"Listen, Chandra, you're going to be ok. You're not going to die. We're going to get to Barcelona, and we're going to shop for sexy men as if the world were going to end. Now please, why don't you just lay back and think of something?" she said. I shook my head.

"Hun, I can't do this right now. The plane's about leave, and- oh shit it's moving now I'm gonna die!" I whined as I felt the plane speed up. Though the other passengers around us looked at me as if I were a mess, I still thanked god that we ended up with window seats. Raven was pissed.

"This is why I wish I spiked your soda when we were sitting at the gate, so I wouldn't have to deal with your hysterical ass." Suddenly the plane began to lift, and I had a complete sobbing fit. Our whole section was aggravated by my melodramatic crying.

I continued to be frightful until fifteen minutes later…when the plane started to level out. I was so content that I started watching TV while Raven listened to her iPod.

"You know what, Ray?" I asked happily. She huffed.

"What?"

"I'm happy that I brought you on this trip with me. Like, I'm really excited that you're gonna help me with my Spanish skills." She chuckled.

"Chandra, I'm only _half _Portuguese and only know a little bit of Spanish. Besides, I thought that the Cheetah Girls 2 would help you more than I ever could." She joked.

"Well, believe it or not, that movie actually taught me some stuff about the city, so I'm kinda happy that I watched it." She paused.

"You really watched that movie with the intent to learn a great deal about Barcelona? You're a Bio major, and you honestly think that you can use some Disney Channel movie to help you. Did you even pay attention in the Spanish Culture class?"

"Hardly. But hey, I did manage to teach myself some sentences. Listen to this: perdón que es el señor de avestruz?" I said proudly. Raven stopped for a minute to figure out what I was saying.

"You just asked me where Mr. Ostrich was. Lord, this is gonna be a trip from hell if you expect to go around speaking Spanish like an idiot."

"Well, at least I tried. I'll just get one of those Spanish books from the college when we get there. Oh my goodness, this is gonna be a banging trip! The two of us, TTSWAPs, are gonna have so much fun!" Raven gave me a confused look.

"What the hell is a TTSWAP?" I looked at her with a smile.

"It means Two Thick Sistas with a Plan. We're totally gonna be living it up in Barcelona!" We high-fived each other and she smiled.

"Yeah, the two of us in Spain…who knows what's going to happen?" Yeah, no one knows what's going to happen, but I _know _it's bound to be good.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Capítulo Uno: A Sea of Good Fortune

"Raven, are you sure that this is the right train to Barcelona Centre?" I asked, pulling two heavy suitcases behind me. She was walking fast ahead of me and then stopped abruptly.

"Mira," she said as she turned to me, "have I _ever _lead you astray?" She asked.

"No you actually haven't." I responded with an assuring smile. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? It's time to go party!" The two of us rushed off then rushed off to get onto the train.

When we got to Barcelona Center, I damned near cried because of how beautiful it was. We were surrounded by beauty. The bright sky beamed over modern architecture and vast gardens, and the whole city was teeming with culture. The smell of paella simmering and he sound of people laughing and talking along with the cool beach breeze pervaded the air. I was hooked. It was love at first sight.

As the two of us walked around the town in search of little trinkets and souvenirs to christen our apartment, a small, Spanish marketplace caught my eye.

"Hey, Raven, let's go here! They probably have _tons _of stuff that would be way cheaper than on the main strip." I said with a smile. She looked at the small alleyway and frowned.

"I don't know hon. Judging by the traffic going in and out of there, not many people are going or leaving, and if they are they look extremely suspicious."

"Oh don't be a Negative Nancy," I said, giving her a playful tap on the shoulder, "trust, me we'll be fine. Just come with me." Against her will, I pulled her into the alleyway and ignored her pleas. However, despite my curiosity, she was right. The marketplace did seem a bit…odd. Everything about it, from the fruit stands to the cigar stores seemed, in their own unique ways, ominous. We strolled through the alleyway, getting stared down by several suspicious characters. Suddenly as we neared the end of the alleyway, there was strong smell of sweet perfume. Mesmerized by the smell, I followed it intently.

Miraculously, the smell seemed to end at fortuneteller's shop. Raven shook her head.

"Don't tell me you want to go into that place." She sighed. I nodded my head and walked into the building. Reluctantly she followed me. Inside the building was a small room, filled with extremely old furniture, a caged crow with a glass ball strapped around its neck, and books titled in different, foreign languages stacked by the cage. In the center of the room was a small table with three chairs and a crystal ball. However, the fortuneteller was nowhere to be found. Suddenly as Raven began to look through one of the books, the crow began to caw loudly. All of a sudden, an old, chubby woman, clad in a floral, black sleep-robe and bedroom slippers charged into the room.

"María, ¿no ves que estoy tratando de dormi-_oh _Hola señoritas! Please have a seat!" The old woman laughed nervously and rushed back into the back room, and we sat down in front of the crystal ball. Five minutes later she came in with a gypsy woman outfit, complete with the headscarf and one gold earring. She smiled at us and sat down on the other side of the crystffal ball.

"Hola again, my name is Señora Feliciana, also known as Abuela Feliciana. Out of all the beautiful places in Barcelona, what brings you here?" she asked sweetly, her thick, Spanish accent pooling from every word she spoke. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." She mumbled under her breath. I nudged her and then put my attention back onto Señora Feliciana.

"Well, I came to get my fortune told. I'm hoping it's all good things!" I chimed. She chuckled at my statement.

"Well, dear, give Abuela your hand." Without a qualm (which at this point Raven had many) I gave her my hand. She inspected it intently, humming and grunting at all the things she found. After three minutes of just looking at my palm. She rubbed my hand softly and placed it onto the table. She looked grimly at it as if something just died.

"I see dark future! I see trouble and strife and darkness. But none the matter; Let Abuela help you with that…but with a small price. Two euro!" I dug into my purse and got out the money. She snatched from my hands and then put it in her bra. She smiled at me.

"Now were we, oh yes, I see a _bright_ future, dear. I see much romance and opulence in the upcoming weeks. I also see that you aspire to be doctor , but you and your friend here are great writers. You will have trouble getting a job, but none the matter. I will make you the best writers Spain has ever seen! But first, I must make a deal! If I grant you all of your desires, you shall have to do me one small favor." She chimed. I paused for a minute to think about it. Raven shook her head at me with disdain and disagreement, but I decided to go along with it. I nodded my head in agreement.

"It's a deal! Now I just need you to sign this paper, which I will get for you now. Ay, Pepe, llevas el contrato de aquí! (Pepe, bring the contract out here!) Chop-chop!" Then out of the back room came a dwarfish, stubby man with a hump in his back. His face was covered in warts, and he had the most hideous, pointy nose in the world. Why does every gypsy have a hunchback for an assistant?

Pepe hobbled over to us and yanked a strand of hair from both of us, having to reach high on me because I had short hair. He then threw the contract onto the table and then hobbled back into the room with the hair, grumbling in Spanish. Raven was fuming.

"Hey, what the hell was that for? I don't want you doing any voodoo shit with my hair!" The fortuneteller fanned at her reassuringly.

"No, we promise we won't. We're a _clean _service. The hair was just for us to make…the _spell, _yes the _good fortune spell_. Now, you and your friend have no need to worry. After she signs this contract all of your worries will be over! Ok now mira; sign here, here and here." She handed me an ink pin, and I began to sign away, smiling at the thought of my impending future. Abuela cackled a little and then put the contract back in her bra.

"So will, I ever have to come back?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, after the first full moon of agosto, come back to me, and I will read you your fortune again. If anything I will give you a call to check up on you." I smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"Well, muchas gracias, Señora, I hope to hear from you soon." She smiled at me.

"Well, it's my pleasure, and trust me, you will hear from me _very _soon."

The two of us walked out of the shop and went back to the main street of Barcelona. Again, Raven was pissed.

"Chandra Mariah Jones… what the hell were you thinking? We're out in a place that's far from home, and you do fucked up things like signing voodoo shit! You don't know, you could be selling your soul to el Diablo himself!" I looked at her.

"And? What if I did? At least I know _we _get good fortune in return! Hey, I thought you didn't believe in all of that stuff anyway." I gave her a coy smile. You see, Raven can be quite hypocritical when it comes to controversial topics. For example, she doesn't believe in God, but she believes that a "higher power" created everything.

"Well, uh, you know I don't believe in that palm reading mess, but I _do _believe in black magic. Listen, actually, right now the only thing I believe in is Sangria and some tapas. You wanna go eat?" she asked. I thought about it.

"You know what? Let's just go to the apartment and freshen up a bit and then go out for drinks and tapas." She nodded.

"Ok, I'm game."

We waited near the edge of the sidewalk to get a cab, and then we were off to our apartment.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Capítulo Dos: The Neighbor

When Raven and I saw our apartment building for the first time, we were in shock and in awe of how _expensive _it looked. On the outside it was quite modern, and out in the back was a pool and a Jacuzzi. We were infatuated. However, as we ventured up to the fourteenth floor to see our apartment, we were filled with excitement and the small twinge of fright.

"Raven, the building looks nice, but what if the apartment looks shitty?"I asked anxiously. That would be the worst thing to have while living in a different country.

"Well, I kinda have a feeling that we're going to really like it." She responded. When the elevator finally got to our floor, we stepped out into the long, clean hallway and slowly dragged our luggage all the last door on the left at the end of the hallway. Raven nervously pulled out the key and put it into the keyhole. For about five minutes we just stood there, quaking in our wedged espadrilles. Then Raven decided to grow up and just be done with the whole situation. "Alright, on the count of three, I'm going to open this door. One, _two…_three!" She quickly twisted the key, and I closed my eyes. After the door flew open she stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyes were still closed. She guided me into the main room.

"Well, chica, why don't you look for yourself?" I opened my eyes and was completely in awe. Just like the building itself, our apartment _was _beautiful. It had newly stained hardwood floors, the clearest glass windows I've ever seen, and the furniture was both comfortable and modern! But it didn't stop there. When we saw our bedrooms, we were _stunned _shitless by the incredible views of the pool area and the beaches. At this point I was more than just mentally thanking the administrators of NYU for giving us the best apartment in Barcelona. I was practically praising the damn people! After our tour of the place, Raven and I looked each other and squealed like little girls spazzing out over their heartthrob.

"Girl, I am _so _happy! Not only are we in Barcelona, we also have a bitchin' apartment that's just minutes from the sand!" I said with a huge smile. Raven shook her head giddily in agreement.

"Yeah, now all we're missing are the men, which I heard from many people ain't hard to rope, ya know what I'm saying?" we both chuckled a bit and then went off to unpack our clothes. While doing so, we decided to go to a bar later on that night, but there was just one problem. We didn't know where the hell to go!

Sitting on the couch while listening to music on the radio, we looked through the telephone book to find a great place to go.

"Hey, how about La…wait a sec…_La Fianna_?" I tried to pronounce as I looked at the page. Raven rolled her eyes.

"No girl. Why the hell would we go somewhere that you can't even pronounce the name of? Keep lookin', we'll find somewhere." Suddenly, as we continued to find places, the doorbell rang. Raven got up and sauntered over to the door to look out of the peep hole. She looked back at me and signaled for me to come over.

"Who is it?" I asked before approaching the door. She shook her head.

"If I knew who it was I wouldn't be calling you over here, and damn you so loud." She whispered. I walked over to the door and then slowly opened it, revealing a rather beautiful, young Spanish woman. She had dark, long curly hair and dark hazel eyes. Her skin was beautifully tanned and had an hourglass figure. The girl was a dime piece.

"Um hello?" Raven asked. The woman smiled happily.

"Hola damas! My name is Maria Rosa, and I'm your next-door neighbor!" She chimed as she held out her hand to greet us. Raven was taken aback by this gesture, but I decided to go along with it. She seemed very nice.

"Hola Maria, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Chandra, and that's my friend Raven." I said with a genuine smile.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by because I noticed that you guys are new to the building, and I wanted to be the 'welcoming committee' as you Americans say. If I interrupted anything, I apologize. If you need anything I'm right down the hall." She said sweetly. Raven gave her a small smirk and then began to speak.

"Well it was nice me-"

"No it's totally fine! We were just looking for a great bar to go to." I interjected. Raven walked away. Maria gave me a surprised look.

"You know, there's this great bar that a girlfriend of mine and I used to go to all the time. Bar Lobo is what it was called, and they had the best pasta. Es muchos delicioso!"

Suddenly, with that being said, I got an idea.

"Hey, why don't the three of us go out together tonight? You seem like you know where to go to have a great time." Raven, at this point, probably wanted to beat my ass for inviting some random stranger we met five minutes ago into our inner circle. But what the hell, you only live once right?

By the look on Maria's face she was souped.

"Alright, it's a date. I'll call us a cab, and we'll leave around 21:30 (9:30pm). I'll see you ladies then. Adios!" She said walking away from the door. I waved to her and then closed the door. Raven was now sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over and joined her.

"Hey¸ I didn't know she was a lesbian." I whispered. Raven facepalmed.

"You are so damn slow sometimes. Honey, when she says girlfriend that means she has a very close female friend. For example, _we_ are girlfriends because we're close female friends. Also, why the hell would you throw out our business like that? The whole world don't need to know what I'm doing." She nagged. I just ignored her.

"Oh shush. You'll be fine after you get a couple of drinks in your system. I'm going to get ready cuz nine thirty is right around the corner. It's already seven." I got off of the couch and went to go take a much needed shower.

By the time it was nine fifteen (21:15), we were dressed to the nines and ready to party. I was clad in a tight, short, one shoulder purple dress with black heels, and Raven wore a high-waisted, red skirt with an off the shoulder black shirt and heels. Damn did we look good. As we were doing last minute makeup in the mirror beside the door, the bell rang. I stepped away from the mirror looked out the peephole. I opened it to reveal a very _gorgeous _Maria. She was clad in a short, black-sequined dress with red heels. Her hair was freshly, curled and around her neck was a beautiful necklace with a glass orb on it. She looked amazing. Damn she looked so good that even Raven stopped what she was doing to get a look.

"Buenas Noches, Chandra y Raven. The cab is outside waiting, so whenever you guys are ready to go we can." Maria said. Raven and I nodded and went to grab our purses. Man, I smell a great night.

(At the Bar…)

Bar Lobo, by far, was one of the most beautiful bars I've ever seen. It was quite modern and had a cozy yet sexy feel to it. Tonight was a great night to be there, and it was packed.

Maria led us to a corner booth and sat down. As we were flipping through the menus, Maria decided that it was a good idea to start a conversation.

"So, chicas, what brings you to España? Business, _pleasure_?" she asked. Raven rolled her eyes behind her menu as I cleared my throat.

"Well, we're here for college. We both had this dream to study abroad in Spain, and look where we are now." Maria smiled.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. After I went to school for journalism in Madrid, I came back here, and now I write for sports in newspaper columns and for the news." Raven then put her menu down.

"That's pretty damn cool. I'm a journalism major, and Chandra only minors in it. She's one of those bio nerds." She replied.

"Well, Raven, that's good to hear because I need an assistant, and if you accept the job I will be more than happy to review your work, and if I like it I'll even submit it." She stated, motioning for the waiter to come over. Raven's eyes grew wide in excitement.

"Oh that would be awesome, but I'll have to think about it. After all, we just met two hours ago."

"Oh that's fine. Take your time. Oh hello sir! Yes, I'll take a mimosa please, and can we have an order of papas bravas, an order of carne mechada, an order of croquetas, and an order of gambas in salsa negra, por favor?" Maria asked. The waiter wrote down her order and looked at Raven, who was completely stunned by how beautiful he was.

"Um, yeah, for my drink I'll just take a glass of sangria, please."

"I'll just take a Sex on the Beach please." I asked, gaining stares from Raven and Maria. The waiter jotted the rest of the orders down and went off to place them.

"Damn, Chandra, someone is ready for some fun." Raven joked. I nodded.

"Hell to da yeah I'm ready to party. No I'm just scanning the room for potential cuties!" I said as I scanned the room. Damn it was too dark to see anything, and the dim lights only showed what was around us. Suddenly something caught Maria's eye, and soon after she was calling someone up on her cell.

"Querido, ven y siéntate con mis amigas y yo. Ellas son nuevos en España y no tienen idea de quién es usted. Estamos sentados cerca de la parte de atrás de la barra. (Come and sit with my friends and I. They are new in Spain and have no idea who you are. We are sitting near the back of the bar.)" She said, hanging up the phone afterwards.

"Sorry about that damas. I hope you don't mind if I called a friend over to come sit with us. He'll be very happy to meet you." She chimed. _He_? I hope if he's cute that he and Maria aren't an "item". When the waiter brought our drinks and food to us, we quickly moaned at the delicious smell of the tapas. I tasted the most delicious (yet spicy) prawns I have ever had in my life, and the cocktail was out of this world.

As we were all conversing over cocktails and great food, the three of us suddenly looked up, and after that I'm afraid we almost spit our drinks out. Maria's friend is so. Fucking. Sexy. He had black, short and spiky hair. His skin was gorgeously tan, as if the gods gave him the perfect amount of sunlight to his skin (I know it sounds quite cliché but the dude is perfect), and he was ripped. But his face, oh his eyes and his smile…he was _amazing_. Man, talk about sex on the beach.

"Buenas Noches," he began happily, his sexy, deep voice and beautiful Spanish accent just _pounding _each word, "My name is Cristiano Ronaldo. What are your names, lovely ladies?" he continued, placing himself next to Maria. Raven and I couldn't stop giggling.

"Well, my name is Chandra Jones, and this is Raven Perez. We're in Barcelona for a whole year on a study abroad program for our college." He smiled at us both and slowly took my hand in his.

"It's a pleasure to me you both," he gave my hand a light peck, and I swear to God that I almost cried. He took Raven's hand after and gave it a light peck.

"So, Maria, how did you two meet?" Raven asked, keeping her eyes glued to Cristiano.

"Well, you seem Cristiano here is a professional football player. We met after a game, and I interviewed him." She said, taking a sip of her mimosa. Football?

"Wait, you're a quarterback?" I asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Que?" he asked. Before I could explain what it was, Raven cut me off.

"Oh I apologize. Just excuse my friend's ignorance. Chandra, soccer, in countries other than America, is called football." She responded. Cristiano couldn't help but laugh. He has the most amazing laugh.

"Ha-ha, it's ok. In Chandra's defense, who _isn't _a little bit ignorant when it comes to certain things? So I was wondering, what are the two of you studying?" he asked, taking some tapas.

"Well, I'm studying biology, and she's a journalism major. I minor in it." I responded, finishing my drink. I called the waiter over again. "Yes I would like another _Sex on the Beach _please." I asked with a smile. Cristiano chuckled at my choice of drink.

"That is quite the drink, I must say. It has the sweetness of making love, but the 'bite' of the most erotic, hot sex anyone can imagine." Oh my God, did he just say that to me? I swear, I'm gonna have to leave.

"Very well said, Cristiano. It's like… a naughty yet nice kind of drink, ya know? This is quite the signature drink for me." He laughed.

"I can tell." He said, looking me over. He was quite… shall I say, _impressed_, by what he laid his eyes on. Hell, if I didn't have any morals and had condoms I swear we'd reinvent the name of the cocktail. But for now, I am taking a temporary vow of celibacy.

Suddenly Cristiano got a text and stood up.

"Well ladies, I bid you adieu. I must be on my way. I have practice for most of the day tomorrow. Ciao." He gave us each a kiss on each cheek. I sighed as I watched him walk away. Damn, I'm in love.


End file.
